


turn the lights on

by Your_privileges



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, I Do, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I have some experience with self harm, I realized it was too short, I wanted to write fluff, It just kinda happened, M/M, Self-Harm, Smut, Well sometimes, bye, does anyone actually read all the tags?, enjoy, i added smut, idk - Freeform, so hopefully this is accurate, so yah, why are you still reading this, yah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 16:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15222806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_privileges/pseuds/Your_privileges
Summary: Ryan and Shane are getting in the mood for some fun time in bed. They have been doing it with the lights off for quite some time. Shane wants to see his partners face and proposes to turn the lights on. Strangely enough, Ryan is strongly apposed to this idea.Shane listens to his partners requests, until he doesn't.





	turn the lights on

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first fic and i'm not really the writer type, buuuut I like this idea and want to show it off.

The first time it happened he thought nothing about it. 

 

They stumbled into the bedroom, laughing and giggling. 

“S-Shane- ahahahah- I think that that is enough! Hold on!!”

“RYAN! I just found out your weakness!” 

Shane made a dramatic show by lifting his hands impossibly high and basically dropping them down to Ryan's waist and tickling him.

“Don- HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHA!”

“YOU HEAR THAT WORLD! I JUST FOUND RYAN BERGARAS WEAKNESS!”

“Shane! Shut up!!! The neighbors will hear yo- AHAHAHAHAH!”

“Come here you!”

Shane stopped tickling Ryan and just laid his hand on Ryan’s waist. Pressing his body closer, Shane leaned in and kissed him. He could feel Ryan’s smile on his lips and when his hands moved to connect with Ryan’s, they felt completely in place. God. Ryan was perfect in everyway. 

As their hands started moving along each others bodies, as the kiss was made more sexual, they gravitated towards the bed. Intentions made clear. Shane was in the middle of taking off his clothes, when Ryan got off the bed and turned the lights off.

“I’m uh, scared of the light.”

Shane raised his eyebrow at the obvious lie, but didn’t press further.

 

The sex was great and when he woke up, he rolled over and looked at Ryan’s… half naked sleeping form.  
....

Why is he wearing a long sleeve shirt in bed?

When did he have the time to put that on?

How did he manage to get up and get back down without waking him up?

…

He’ll ask that in the morning

 

 

The second time it happened, he started thinking.

 

“Shaaane….”

Oh my god what now. He is sitting with Ryan on the coach, comfortably might he add, and just when he got into an angelic position, Ryan is whining in his ear.

“Yes?”

“Carry me.”

… is he serious?

“What?”

“Carry me to bed.”

“Ryan… it’s like, not that far.”

“Yah… but I don’t feel like getting up!”

Shane just ignored Ryan. UNTIL, Ryan started gliding his hand under the blanket, right around his dick. Shane was not going to give Ryan the satisfaction of watching him squirm, so he just sat there with a blank face. Ryan realized that teasing was pointless, so he moved to a more direct approach. Moving his hand under Shane’s pants and giving him a hand job. Sure, Shane was blushing, but will he let that make him squirm? HELL NO. Ryan gave a small frown before giving him a smirk. 

Oh god.  
Ryan’s lips were around his dick.  
Shit. He felt close.  
Shit. He is going to cum.

“Ry, fuck!”

Shane reached under and the blanket and pulled Ryan into his shaft. Making Ryan’s head bob, and his cock twitch.

“God, ahh, shit!”

With that he blew his seed into Ryan’s mouth. Ryan got off his cock and looked at him with a self satisfied grin.

 

“What are you smirking at. Do you want me to fuck you until you can’t walk tomorrow?”

 

He said that while growling into Ryan’s ear, picking him up. The smaller man shivered and bit his lip to keep himself from moaning just from Shan’s voice.

As they went into the bedroom, Ryan reached a hand over towards the light switch, effectively turning it off.

 

“So that uh, I don’t have to focus that much on my… sight and just, um, feel.”

 

Rolling his eyes at the excuse, but continuing with what they were about to do, Shane took off Ryan’s shirt.

 

…

 

When Ryan went to go sit down in his chair at Buzzfeed, he made a pained grimace and bit his lip. Shane looked over and gave a predatory smirk, causing the other to blush bright red.

 

.... 

 

 

“The lights!” exclaimed Shane as he stopped kissing Ryan to get up.

“Sh-shane h-hold on!”

Shane turned his head, although he couldn't see that clear in the dark, he still saw Ryan’s shape move frantically under the cover.

“Can we like… not do it with lights?” 

“Ryan…”

“D-don't worry about it! I promise we’ll do it someday…?”

“Ryan.”

“A-and it’s not like i’ll be going anywhere ri-”

“Ryan!”

This is the third time Ryan didn’t have the lights on while having sex. Something always scares him away, the first time it was because he was scared of the light, (yes, he actually said that!) and the other time was when he said that when the lights are off, he will have all his other senses heightened, so best leave them off. Now, he was a skeptic when it comes to ghosts, not when it comes to Ryan. He KNOWS that something is off, like some sort of third eye.

He breathed in and out slowly to calm himself.

“Ryan… are you uncomfortable because you think that you look horrible?”

“What? No. No! I just… some mistakes I made and thats all, really!”

“Im turning on the lights.”

“Shane hol-”

The lights went on. There was really nothing that made Shane confused that was on Ryan’s body. No tattoos on his stomach or anything like that. Just Ryan. Beautiful as ever.  
Yet.. he was covering his arms, maybe that was the problem? Something on his arms?

He went back to bed and sat down next to Ryan. He slowly lifted his hand and placed it over the blanket that was on Ryan's arms, ready to lift it. Ryan flinched, yet made no attempt to move away, or worse, run away.

Scars. Specifically self harm scars. Even more specifically, self harm scars starting at his shoulders and ending at his elbow

 

“Ryan…”

“ I know, I know, I’m stupid and dumb and bad, but it fe-”

“Ryan listen to me”

“-lt calming and I was needing a way to calm down and-”

“Ryan!”

 

Ryan immediately shut up.

 

“ Oh Ryan, sweetheart, it’s okay. I’m not mad or disgusted. It’s okay.”

 

Shane hadn’t realized that he was holding Ryan until he felt sobbing on his chest.

 

“Shhh, I know, I know, i’m not mad”

 

After Ryan had calmed down, they sat there together, cuddling. It was not an uncomfortable silence, it was the type of silence that you would make after saying goodnight.

 

“I-I thought that you would be grossed out by them…”

“Ryan… You fart in bed with no shame and both of us laugh. I would never be grossed out about your scars”

 

Silence.

 

“Oh my god Shane, really? Now?” 

Shane laughs first, making Ryan burst into laughter with him. They sit there, laughing at Shane’s joke. 

“God I love you, you big idiot.”

“You too sweetheart”

**Author's Note:**

> Anything you don't like? Anywhere you think that I could've done better? Let me know! I'm always trying to improve my writing style and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated


End file.
